Kid tung Jung Lei
by oyriee
Summary: "Selamat pagi Kyu Sarapan sudah ku siapkan di meja makan. Manhi deuseyo babykyu,, Aku pergi sebentar, aku janji takkan lama,,"Sungmin. Bibirku sedikit terangkat, kamu pergi lamapun tidak masalah bagiku, aku tidak peduli! Bahkan untuk selamanya, itu lebih baik, menurutku. this ff for Joyers hope u like it!


Title : Kidtung Jung Lei

Rating : PG-20, T/M

Genre : Sad,Hurts/Comfort,Angst,Yaoi,BL

Author : Oyriee

Cast : Kyumin and others

Judul terinspirasi dari introduction Kyuhyun waktu SJ-M Fan Party 'BREAK DOWN' in Bangkok Thailand 5555 (hahahaha) yang artinya _I miss You_ hihihi~ semoga KyuMin shipper menyukai the first ff made of me about KyuMin ^^

.

.

.

.

KyuMin

Sudah memasuki bulan ke enam pernikahan kami, tetapi sikap dinginnya tak kunjung mencair. Aku rasa hatinya semakin hari semakin membeku. Dia pun tak pernah mau menyentuhku. Yah,, bagaimana bisa dia menyentuhku (?) kami saja tidur secara terpisah. Dia tidur dikamar utama sedangkan aku tidur di kamar belakang. Bahkan hanya sekedar memberikan kecupan selamat pagi atau kecupan sebelum tidur, sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan. Aku sadar, inilah pernikahan yang di dasari karena perjodohan oleh masing-masing orang tua kami, bodohnya aku mau menerima dengan senang hati perjodohan ini, padahal aku tau, perjodohan ini akan menyakitiku pada akhirnya. Dia tidak mencintaiku sama sekali, hanya aku saja yang benar-benar mencintainya. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya menikah dengannya, lambat laun rasa cintanya kepadaku akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ternyata pemikiran ku salah, dia tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia mencintaiku, karena diluar sana.. jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya, dia sudah mempunyai orang spesial yang menempati ruang hatinya. _Tak adakah sedikit ruang untukku di hatinya ?_ Dia hanya bersikap baik serta romantis kepadaku jika ke dua orang tua kami berkunjung kerumah, aku tau.. itu semua ia lakukan untuk menutupi keadaan kami yang sebenarnya. Dia terpaksa mau menuruti perjodohan ini karena ayahnya menderita penyakit jantung kronis, yang bisa kapan saja akan menyerangnya. Dia sangat menyanyangi ayahnya, maka dari itu dia tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya, dia ingin membuat ayahnya bahagia melihat dia menikah dengan pilihan orang tuanya, meskipun dia tidak bahagia sedikitpun atas pernikahan ini, karena pilihan ayahnya bukanlah seseorang yang di cintainya.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar, aku merasakan panas yang mendera kedua panca inderaku, air itu mengaliri wajahku. Dengan mata terpejam,tubuhku terdorong untuk bangun. dalam keadaan belum sadar aku masih terisak dan membuka mataku perlahan. ku raba kedua sisi wajahku penuh dengan air, yah itu airmataku. Terbangun dalam keadaan menangis sudah menjadi ritual hidupku sehari-hari sejak aku menjadi pasangan seorang CHO KYUHYUN. Sesekali cegukan terdengar dikamar yang ku tempati seorang diri. Tak ada tangan hangat yang akan merangkulku kedalam pelukannya, menenangkan jiwaku disaat seperti ini. _Tuhan~ jangan sakiti dia~ biarkanlah cukup aku saja yang merasakan pedihnya.. hanya satu pintaku.. buat dia membuka sedikit hatinya untukku~ _Airmata itupun jatuh lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya…

KyuMin

_Pov Kyu_

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, refleks jemari kananku menutupi mulutku yang mengeluarkan uapan. ku paksakan tubuhku bangkit dari peraduan, sedikit melakukan stretch sebelum benar-benar bangun. ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur karena tenggorokan ku terasa sangat kering. Ini pasti karena malam tadi aku terlalu banyak meminum wine. Sesampainya di dapur, aku langsung menarik gagang kulkas, segera ku ambil air putih yang terdapat didalam botol, ku tenggak, aku merasa benar-benar kekurangan cairan. Setelah merasa cukup, kembali ku letakkan botol tersebut ketempat asalnya. Ketika ingin menutup pintu kulkas, kulihat ada notes kecil berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan :

"Selamat pagi Kyu~

Sarapan sudah ku siapkan di meja makan.

Manhi deuseyo babykyu,, ^_~

Aku pergi sebentar, aku janji takkan lama,,"

Sungmin~

Bibirku sedikit terangkat, _kamu pergi lamapun tidak masalah bagiku, aku tidak peduli! Bahkan untuk selamanya, itu lebih baik, menurutku._ Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan yang juga tidak jauh dari kulkas, ku buka penutup makanan yang ada di atas meja, ku hirup baunya, tampaknya makanan ini sangat lezat, tanpa babibu aku langsung melahap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja, padahal dari awal pernikahan kami, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencicipi masakan buatannya, tapi kali ini aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba masakan buatannya, aku ingin menunjukkan sisi baikku, setidaknya menghargai masakan yang telah susah payah dibuatnya untukku. Hmm.. makanan ini sungguh enak, aku baru merasakannya, pantas saja kamu dapat mengambil hati kedua orangtuaku, seperti kata pepatah "dari perut naik kehati" tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untukku! Kamu tidak akan dapat mengambi hatiku, karena sudah ada orang spesial yang menempati hati ini.

_pov kyu end_

_Sungmin Pov_

Sial, hujannya datang tiba-tiba. Aku berlari-lari kecil berusaha menghindari tubuhku dari rintik hujan. hujan turun semakin deras, beruntung aku sudah berteduh di depan coffee shop. sekilas kulihat seseorang keluar dari dalam cafe, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan akupun membalas senyumannya. Senyuman ini sudah tidak asing lagi dibenakku, sangat familiar dan kenapa sepertinya dia akan berjalan kearahku? Ah itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja pikirku, akupun kembali memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin deras, hufthhhhh~

"Sepertinya bebanmu sangat berat sampai kamu menghela nafas seperti itu"refleks kepalaku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dia.. diakan yang tadi tersenyum kepadaku. Dia yang keluar dari dalam cafe di belakangku, dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Apa dia paranormal, sehingga mampu membaca pikiranku saat ini? Ani2 itu tidak mungkin, wajah setampan dia mana mungkin paranormal. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang berputar di otakku.

"gwaenchana?"dia menepuk pundakku, menyadarkanku.

"eh~ hujannya semakin deras, jadi aku takut aku tidak bisa pulang"jawabku bohong, tidak mungkin aku membongkar rahasia rumah tanggaku kepada orang yang belum aku kenal

"masuklah ke dalam, diluar sangat dingin, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin"eh dia mengajakku masuk kedalam, ternyata selain memiliki wajah yang tampan, dia juga berhati lembut. Aku menerima tawarannya dan ikut masuk kedalam.

"duduklah.. kamu ingin memesan sesuatu?"tanyanya

"emm.. satu cup honey tea"

"ide yang bagus"dia menjentikan jarinya untuk memanggil pelayan cafe tersebut dan memesan 2 cups honey tea untuk kami berdua. Pelayan tersebut mengerti dan segera berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Aku baru kali ini melihat wajah lawan jenisku secara jelas, bahkan aku belum pernah menatap wajah kyuhyun selekat ini. Dia memiliki hidung yang mancung serta garis tegas diwajahnya, membuatnya menjadi tampan. siapa dia? Wajahnya sangat familiar di otakku.

"ehm.."dia berdeham, menyadarkanku dari kegiatanku yang baru saja menatapnya, membuat kepalaku langsung tertunduk, tak berani menatapnya lagi. Honey tea yang tadi ku pesan bertengger manis di atas meja, duniaku benar-benar teralihkan, sampai aku tidak menyadari, pelayan cafe ini sudah mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"aku tau aku tampan, jadi tidak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu heheheh"ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

"aishh… kamu terlalu percaya diri ckck" Tanganku tergerak sendiri untuk mengambil cup berisi honey tea, ku seruput secara perlahan karena masih lumayan panas. pasti wajahku masih merah padam saat ini.

"ahahah bagaimana tidak? Aku memang tampan kan? Iya kan? Dan aku menyukai wajahmu yang seperti kepiting rebus itu, ahaha masih sama seperti yang dulu"arghh.. dia benar-benar narsis, ternyata selain berwajah tampan serta berhati lembut, dia juga memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi. Aishh apa-apaan dia ini? Kenapa mengatakan seperti itu, membuat rasa malu ku semakin bertambah. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya masih sama seperti yang dulu?. Membuat otakku berputar 2x lipat mencerna kalimatnya. Sambil memikirkan kalimatnya barusan, aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku keluar kaca cafe ini,begitu banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar, mengalihkan perhatianku, yah.. meja yang kami tempati berada di dekat kaca bening yang langsung menghadap ke jalan, dari sini kami bisa melihat langsung pemandangan jalan raya. Beberapa pejalan kaki merapatkan payungnya. Apa hujannya sudah berhenti?

"sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda, aku harus pulang"ku sudahi pembicaraan kami kali ini. aku berdiri hendak meninggalkannya, seseorang menahanku.

"camkamman.."dia menahan lenganku.

"mwo?"

"emm…"dia melepas tangannya yang tadi menahan lenganku lalu mengaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi bingung, seperti anak kecil yang bingung mencari jalan pulang kerumah hihihi

"ah~ mianhamida.. aku tau maksudmu"ku keluarkan selembar uang dari tas kulit berwarna soft.

"ige~ gomawo sudah mengajakku kemari. Annyong~"menundukkan kepala sedikit dan berlalu dari hadapannya sembari tersenyum.

_Sungmin Pov end_

_Someone Pov_

Tempat favoritku saat berada di cafe ialah meja yang langsung menghadap kearah jalan raya, dari sini aku bisa langsung melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan payung kecil dari dalam tas, membuka payung tersebut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari air hujan yang akan membasahi tubuh serta pakaian yang mereka kenakan, tapi ada juga yang tidak membawa payungnya, terpaksa mereka berlari-lari kecil menghindari air hujan yang akan membasahi tubuh serta pakaian yang mereka pakai, mencari tempat berteduh di sisi-sisi toko, menunggu sampai hujan berhenti.

Ada satu yang mengalihkan perhatianku, namja cantik yang sekarang berteduh di depan coffee shop di mana sekarang aku berada. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih,celana jeans warna hitam, serta mengenakan shall berwarna pink,menambah kesan manis. Kakiku tergerak untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat, aku keluar dari cafe. Dia melihat kearahku, aku pun memberikan senyuman terbaikku dan dia membalasnya. Tak hanya disitu, aku mencoba mendekatinya lebih dengar dia menghela nafasnya sangat pun mencoba membuka pertanyaan awal untuknya.

"Sepertinya bebanmu sangat berat sampai kamu menghela nafas seperti itu"tanyaku. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Diam beberapa saat, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya?

"gwaenchana"kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya

"eh~ hujannya semakin deras, jadi aku takut aku tidak bisa pulang"jawabnya,sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"masuklah ke dalam, diluar sangat dingin, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin"tawarku kepadanya, tampak berpikir tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

"duduklah.. kamu ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"emm.. satu cup honey tea"

"ide yang bagus"kataku, akupun menjentikkan jariku memanggil waiterss dan memesan 2 cups honey tea. Setelah waiterss itu berlalu, aku memerhatikan namja manis yang sekarang duduk berhadapan denganku, mata obsidiannya menatapku lurus tak berkedip, dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Dia tidak sadar kalau orang yang tengah di tatapnya menyadari perbuatannya.

"ehm.."aku berdeham untuk membangunkannya dari lamunan yang cukup panjang, manik hezel itu membulat, kepalanya menunduk. Aku tau, dia pasti sekarang merasa malu menyadari perbuatannya.

"aku tau aku tampan, jadi tidak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu heheheh"ucapku dengan nada meledek

"aishh… kamu terlalu percaya diri ckck"sanggahnya, sambil mengambil cup berisi honey tea, dan menyeruputnya secara perlahan karena masih lumayan panas. wajahnya merah padam saat ini.

"ahahah bagaimana tidak? Aku memang tampan kan? Iya kan? Dan aku menyukai wajahmu yang seperti kepiting rebus itu, ahaha masih sama seperti yang dulu"jawabku dengan penuh pecaya diri. Tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir plumnya, mimik wajahnya kembali serius dan dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar kafe ini, memerhatikan banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bibirnya bergerak, dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak seperti yang kuharapakan

"sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda, aku harus pulang"ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"camkamman.."refleks tangan kananku menahan tangannya.

"mwo?"jawabnya bingung.

"emm…" kebiasaanku saat bingung harus mengatakan apa, adalah mengaruk tengkukku.

"ah~ mianhamida.. aku tau maksudmu" Dia mengeluarkan selembar uang dari tas kulitnya yang berwarna soft.

"ige~ gomawo sudah mengajakku kemari. Annyong~"dia menaruh uang tersebut di atas meja, menundukkan kepala sedikit dan berlalu dari hadapanku dengan senyum tipisnya. Tak ada salam balasan maupun senyuman yang terukir pada bibirku. Dia tidak mengerti maksudku. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya. Setidaknya dengan waktu yang lebih lama dari ini. Dia juga tidak mengenaliku, mungkinkah?

_Someone pov end_

KyuMin

Namja manis yang tadi sempat berteduh di sebuah kafe karena hujan, sudah sampai ke kawasan tempat tinggalnya, maksudnya rumah mereka berdua. mereka tinggal di kawasan perumahan elit. Semua fasilitas di tanggung oleh orang tua mereka, ke dua orang tua mereka yang memilihkan tempat tinggal disini, segala sesuatunya sudah di atur oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, namja manis itu menekan beberapa digit nomer yang sudah di hapalnya dan pintu pun terbuka otomatis. Kebiasaannya saat pulang adalah mengatakan "joneun jibegayo~ aku pulang~"tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Karena memang biasanya kyu tidak pernah menyahut sapaannya. Itu hal biasa bagi sungmin ,tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. kenapa ada sepasang sepatu di dekat pintu? Ini bukan sepatuku, ini juga bukan sepatu kyu. Yang jelas ini bukan milik kami berdua, lalu sepatu siapa ini?

terdengar ada dua orang yang berbicara, yang satu dapat ku kenali, itu suara bariton kyuhyun, yang satunya tidak dapat ku kenali. Namja manis itupun terdorong untuk mengetahui lebih dekat, melangkahkan kakinya kearah dimana suara itu berasal, suara itu berasal dari arah dapur. di intipnya sedikit dari ujung dinding pembatas antara ruang keluarga dan dapur. Dari sini dapat ia lihat, kyu menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak seseorang yang tak di kenalnya, dia bersikap manja pada orang itu. _Siapa dia?_ Aku tak tahan melihatnya, daripada aku harus melihat adagen seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi ke kamar pikirku. Ku mundurkan langkahku, naasnya aku lupa di belakangku ada meja kecil yang di atasnya di taruh vas bunga dan tak sengaja tas selempang berwarna soft tidak berpihak kepadanya, tas itu menyenggol vas bunga tersebut. Prakkk pas bunga itu jatuh dan pecah.

"suara apa itu?"kata seseorang tak ku kenal  
"mungkin kucing"jawab kyu asal  
"maldoandwae~ tidak mungkin~ jangan bercanda kyuhyun-ah~ kamu tidak memelihara kucing"  
"aishh.. biarkan saja"jawab kyu masih nyaman bersandar dipundak orang itu  
"shireo..aku takut"ujarnya  
"huftt.. baiklah.. ayo kita lihat"namja itu memeluk lengan kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang sibuk membersihkan pecahan vas bunga, dia tidak sadar kalau suaminya beserta orang yang tak di kenalnya akan menuju ke tempat dimana suara vas bunga jatuh.

"bwa (lihat) hanya pas bunga yang pecah"jawab kyu malas

"mianhe.. aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya"ucap sungmin. Dia melihat sekilas tangan namja yang tak dikenalnya memeluk lengan kyuhyun.

"ne~ gwaenchana, hati-hati.. bisa2 jari-jarimu akan terluka kalau kamu tidak berhati2"ujar namja yang aku tau tadi tengah asik mengobrol dengan kyuhyun. Dia berjongkok ikut membantu membersihkan serpihan2 vas bunga tersebut.

"tidak usah membantunya, dia bisa membersihkannya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu"ujar kyu dingin

"ne~ benar yang di katakan kyu, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri"ujar sungmin

"ahahah gwaenchana~ aku hanya ingin membantu, pekerjaan yang dilakukan berdua akan lebih cepat selesai daripada dikerjakan sendiri"jawabnya dengan senyum ceria.  
"ah.. iya.. perkenalkan ireumeun ryeowook imnida, kamu bisa memanggilku wookie" sungmin hanya mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Jadi dia orang spesial yang mengisi hati kyuhyun. memasuki enam bulan pernikahan kami, ini kali pertama kyu membawanya kerumah. pantas saja dia sangat spesial bagi kyuhyun. Selain dia memiliki wajah yang manis, dia juga baik hati. Karena melamun, sungmin jadi tidak fokus membersihkan serpihan vas bunga tersebut, akibatnya tangannya tertusuk serpihan kaca vas bunga.

"auww"kyu yang melihatnya ikut berjongkok dan langsung mengambil alih tangan sungmin, mengeluarkan serpihan kaca vas bunga, menghisap darah yang keluar dari telunjuk sungmin.

"gwaenchana sungmin-ah?"mata kami bertemu, manik orbs itu menatap manik hezel milik namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah istrinya. Manik itu menatapnya dalam, walaupun bibirnya tak berucap tapi aku bisa membaca manik matanya yang tulus, dan mengkhawatirkanku. Ahaha tapi itu tidak mungkin, itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap, aku tidak mau jatuh lebih sakit dari ini.

"heheh~ gwaechana kyuhyun-ah"cepat-cepat sungmin mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari mulut kyu.

"kamu terluka seperti ini, kamu bilang tidak apa-apa?! wookie kan sudah bilang, agar kamu lebih berhati2 tapi kamu malah melamun"nada kyu meninggi, tersirat nada kekhawatiran. Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku melamun? Darimana dia tau kalau aku tadi sedang melamun? Apa dia memerhatikanku sejak tadi? Aku menatapnya sekilas, ekspresinya sulit diartikan.

"mianhe.. aku hanya perlu mengobatinya"meninggalkan mereka berdua.

KyuMin

_Ryeowook pov_

Aku heran dengan sifat kyuhyun tadi. dia bilang dia tidak menyukai istrinya, dia bilang dia membenci pasangan yang di jodohkan orang tuanya, tapi melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, sangat berbanding terbalik. kyu sangat perhatian dengan istrinya, saking khawatirnya, dia marah kepada sungmin karena kurang berhati-hati.

Saat kyu mengeluarkan serpihan kaca vas bunga dari telunjuk sungmin, menghisap darah yang keluar dari telunjuk sungmin. Kamu sangat berbeda kyuhyun-ah. Kamu tidak seperti kyuhyun yang aku kenal selama ini. kamu membuatku khawatir berada dekat dengan sungmin. Aku takut akan tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara kalian. Aku tidak satu hari penuh berada di sampingmu. Aku hanya beberapa jam berada disampingmu, sedangkan kalian.. kalian mempunyai waktu lebih lama untuk bersama. _Aku takut kamu akan berpaling dariku kyuhyun-ah~_

_Ryeowook pov end_

KyuMin

"Sungmin-ah maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"Sungmin-ah would you marry me?"

"Sarangheyo~ Sungmin oppa"

Seperti itulah keributan di kampus ketika Namja cantik bermarga Lee itu datang ke kampus untuk mengikuti perkuliahan, dan sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan demi pernyataan namja maupun yeoja di kampusnya. Namja cantik bernama Lengkap Lee Sungmin ini termasuk salah satu primadona kampus, karena wajahnya yang cantik serta sifatnya yang ramah pada setiap orang, padahal sungmin termasuk orang berada, tapi dia tidak pernah sombong kepada teman-temannya maupun kepada anak lainnya, itulah yang membuat orang-orang menyukainya. Sungmin tidak termasuk dalam golongan anak yang pintar, dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran hitung-menghitung, maka dari itu dia sedikit terlambat menyelesaikan kuliahnya, karena masih ada mata kuliah yang mesti di perbaikinya.

Lain halnya dengan primadona yang satu ini,, dia juga sangat popular di kampus. Dia juga satu kampus dengan Sungmin. Dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun, atau biasa di panggil Kyu. Dia termasuk primadona kampus karena memiliki wajah yang tampan, selain itu dia juga salah satu anak yang cerdas, waktu sma dia pernah menang lomba matematika, berbanding terbalik dengan sungmin yang kurang menguasai pelajaran hitung-menghitung. Tapi kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang kurang baik, dia mempunyai sifat yang dingin, dia jarang tersenyum, dia tergolong orang yang sombong, mungkin karena dia lahir sebagai orang yang berada. Dia hanya bergaul dengan teman segrupnya seperti eunhyuk, dan changmin.

"Kyuhyun oppa~" teriak histeris beberapa yeoja di kampusnya. Kyu hanya berlalu, tak sedikitpun senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Sedangkan eunhyuk dan changmin menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kanan-kiri, di antara beberapa penggemar kyuhyun terdapat juga suara-suara yang meneriakan nama mereka. Walaupun penggemar mereka tidak sebanyak penggemar kyu tapi setidaknya mereka masih mempunyai hati untuk menyapa para penggemarnya.

"kyuhyun-ah setidaknya kamu memberikan sedikit senyummu atau hanya melambaikan tanganmu saja, kurasa itu cukup untuk penggemarmu, hargailah mereka yang menyukaimu"ujar eunhyuk sok memberikan nasihat kepada king of evil.

"aku tidak menyuruh mereka untuk menyukaiku, aku juga tidak memaksa mereka untuk jadi penggemarku. jadi untuk apa aku harus melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?"kata kyu dengan tampang coolnya.

"aishh… kamu ini kerasa kepala sekali, kalau kamu seperti ini terus, mereka akan berhenti menjadi penggemarmu, mereka akan meninggalkanmu dan beralih menjadi penggemarku hahaha"eunhyuk tertawa sambil memakan snack yang dari tadi di pegangnya. Seseorang mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepala eunhyuk.

"hyaaa dongsaeng kurang ajar! Berani sekali memukul kepalaku!"melotot kearah kanannya, sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit

"Yang benar itu, penggemarmu akan berpindah pada kami. Karena kami berdua paling tampan disini, mereka akan berhenti mengejar-ngejar monyet sepertimu"kata changmin meledek sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menjauh dari eunhyuk, karena dia tidak mau kena pukulan dari hyungnya itu.

"hyaaa… kalian berdua ini memang sama saja, sama-sama evil, keras kepala dan kurang ajar kepada hyungmu ini. camkhaman changmin-ah, jangan lari kamu"mengejar changmin yang sudah lebih dulu berlari.

Kyu sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, mereka bertingkah seperti kekanakan pikir kyu. Padahal mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, tapi kelakuan mereka seperti anak sma. (untung bukan anak sd yak) wkwk

"kyaaaaaaaaa…"beberapa teriakan histeris dari para gadis di kampus.

Huh apalagi yang mereka teriakan ckck mereka semua benar-benar yeoja yang aneh. Aku tau aku tampan tapi jangan terus berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu, membuat telingaku sakit saja, lama-lama telingaku bisa tuli setiap hari mendengar teriakan mereka. Gumam kyu dalam hati

"kamu tau, kampus kita kedatangan seorang namja, dia sangat tampan"kata mahasiswi yang sedang lewat koridor kampus, kyu yang baru saja berpapasan dengan kedua yeoja tersebut memelankan langkahnya.

"jeongmal?"

"nde~ bahkan lebih tampan dari kyuhyun oppamu itu"

"aishhh jangan membanding-bandingan namja itu dengan kyuhyun oppa, kyuhyun oppa jelas lebih tampan"

"palli.. lebih baik kamu lihat saja sendiri"mereka tidak tau bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Aishhh dasar yeoja, ada barang yang lebih baru, mereka meninggalkan yang lama. Yeoja memang tidak dapat dipercaya. Mereka malah membanding-bandingkan aku dengan orang itu.

KyuMin

Mata kuliah pertama sudah berlalu, kini saatnya bagi namja cantik bernama Sungmin mengisi perutnya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk sendirian di kantin kampusnya. Dia sengaja memilih meja paling pojok karena itu tempat favoritnya. Kantin kampus saat ini lumayan sepi, maka dari itu sungmin mau memilih sarapan disana, padahal jika kantin kampus sedang ramai, sungmin lebih memilih menahan lapar daripada harus berjejal-jejalan. Banyak mata yang menatapnya iri, kagum karena kecantikan yang dimilikinya, ada juga beberapa yang berbisik heran, karena tidak biasanya namja cantik itu sarapan di kantin. Asal kalian tau, walaupun sungmin mempunyai sifat yang ramah, tapi jangan heran jika sungmin tidak mempunyai teman atau sahabat tempatnya berbagi suka maupun duka, sungmin sengaja menghindari kontak dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus, dia merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang, jadi dia menjalaninya kehidupannya apa adanya.

Satu buah roti isi coklat dan segelas susu hangat menemani sarapan sungmin kali ini. Biasanya jarang sekali sungmin makan di kantin kampusnya, dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan atau di taman sambil membaca buku, tapi hari ini berbeda. Dia terpaksa makan di kantin karena pagi tadi dia bangun kesiangan, dia juga tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk kyuhyun. Padahal kyuhyun bangun lebih awal, tapi kyuhyun malah tidak membangunkannya. Yah itu hal biasa menurut sungmin.

Oh iya, kyuhyun dan sungmin tidak berangkat ke kampus bersama. Dari awal pernikahan, kyuhyun membuat kesepakatan agar sungmin maupun dia sendiri menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Saat di kampus, kedua sejoli ini memiliki kesepakatan dan tentu saja kesepakatan ini di buat oleh kyuhyun, seperti berpura-pura saling tidak mengenal saat di kampus, tidak pernah saling menyapa, walau itu hanya sebatas senyuman. Pokoknya hubungan ini tidak boleh di ketahui mahasiswa lain selain sahabat kyuhyun dan tentunya kekasihnya. Beruntungnya kekasih kyuhyun tidak satu kampus yang sama dengan mereka. Setidaknya itu membuat namja cantik bernama sungmin itu merasa lega karena dia tidak akan melihat adegan mesra kyu dan kekasihnya.

"huaaaa itu kyuhyun oppa.."beritahu mahasiswi lain kepada temannya. Kantin seketika menjadi ramai karena kedatangan kyuhun dan sahabatnya. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan seperti itu, lagipula dia memang harus mengacuhkan kyu saat di kampus, jadi saat ini dia hanya menikmati sarapannya dengan santai.

Tidak selang berapa lama, kantin menjadi semakin heboh dan semakin ramai. Dari luar kantin sudah banyak yeoja-yeoja centil yang berteriak-teriak tak karuan. Mahasiswi lain yang sudah berada di dalam kantin juga ikut-ikutan heboh karena kedatangan seorang primadona baru yang tampan.

"sangat tampan"ujar mahasiswi bertubuh subur yang berada tidak jauh dari meja sungmin. "oppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"teriaknya sangat nyaring hingga membuat orang-orang dikantin menutup kedua telinga mereka. Mendengar teriakan tersebut otomatis namja tersebut melihat kearah yeoja yang meneriakinya. Dia menghampiri yeoja itu dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"ada apa yeppo"yeoja bertubuh subur itu langsung tersipu malu mendengar kalimat tersebut

"cih… bualan macam apa itu! Dasar playboy cap ikan hatchimmm" menggosok hidungnya yang gatal,sepertinya setan langsung dapat hukuman karena mengatakan orang dengan sebutan ikan.

"kau mengatainya playboy cap ikan asin?"kyu memutar bola matanya malas. Jelas-jelas dia tadi sedang bersin. menurutnya eunhyuk sekarang sudah mulai kehilangan indera pendengarannya, mungkin karena terlalu sering mendengar teriakan fans-fans kyu yang memekakan telinga, akhirnya berdampak seperti ini kepada sahabatnya atau lebih pantas disebut hyungnya. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang satu lagi shim changmin, diam tak berminat ikut masuk dalam obrolan mereka, dia hanya menyantap makanan di hadapannya dengan hikmat.

.

.

.

"emm… anu… disini masih ada kursi kosong"ujar yeoja tersebut menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"ohhhh ara… tapi sepertinya aku akan duduk di kursi itu. Lain kali aku akan makan satu meja denganmu baby~"ucapnya dengan rayuan maut. Yeoja bertubuh subur tersebut langsung pingsan dibuatnya #lebay

Namja tampan itu langsung berjalan kearah meja yang tadi ditunjuknya. Sebelumnya, dia memohon izin kepada orang yang lebih dulu menempati meja tersebut.

"annyong~ bolehkan aku sarapan disini yeppeun aggasi?"rupanya dia mencoba menebarkan rayuannya kepada orang ini.

"mwo? Aggasi?"orang itu membelalakan matanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"nde Aggasi neomu yeppo"menambahkan senjata rayuannya

"mian.. tapi aku bukan yeoja, jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"ah.. jadi kamu bukan yeoja? Tapi wajahmu sangat cantik"

"aku ini namja"meminum susu hangatnya.

"apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting bolehkan aku duduk disini?"

"nde~ tentu saja.. meja ini bukan milikku, jadi kamu berhak duduk di sini"

"gomawo namja neomu yeppo~"ujar namja itu sambil terkekeh. Tapi tak di hiraukan oleh namja cantik di depannya.

Di meja lain tepatnya di meja yang ditempati kyuhyun dan sahabatnya.

"lihatlah kyuhyun-ah~ sehabis mengeluarkan rayuan manisnya kepada yeoja bertubuh subur itu, sekarang dia mencoba merayu istrimu, tidak hanya merayunya tapi sepertinya dia mencoba mendekati istrimu"ujar eunhyuk berbisik.

"aku tidak peduli. Biar saja dia melakukan semaunya."ujar kyu tetap memakan sarapannya dengan tenang

"kamu tidak cemburukah melihat istrimu di dekati seorang namja? Istrimu sangat cantik, wajar saja banyak namja yang mendekatinya. Lagipula namja yang sekarang satu meja dengannya mempunyai tampang yang lumayan tampan, kamu harus berhati-hati kyu, dia bisa merebut hati istrimu"ujar changmin yang sekarang ikut masuk dalam obrolan kyuhyuk setengah meledek kyu. Eunhyuk juga ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. DEG.. hati kyu terasa pedih, ada sesuatu yang salah pada hatinya. Dia menutupi perasaannya yang berdenyut dengan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya,menampakkan wajah tak pedulinya didepan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka berdua tidak tau, jauh di dalam lubuk hati kyu, ada sesuatu yang mengiris hatinya, sangat sakit. Kyu sendiri tidak tau kenapa baru kali ini dia merasa sakit melihat sungmin dekat dengan namja lain. Bukankah dia tidak peduli? Tapi kenapa dada ini sangat sakit.

KyuMin

Alunan musik hip-hop menggema di lapangan kampus kyunghee, membuat siapapun ingin menggerakan tubuh untuk menari. Di tengah-tengah lapangan terdapat seorang namja yang tengah dance mengikuti hentakan musik. Disisi-sisi lapangan banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi kampus yang bergerumul, kebanyakan yang memenuhi lapangan adalah kaum hawa. Penonton terpesona dengan dance indah yang di bawakan oleh namja tampan di tengah lapangan kampus. Mereka pun ikut menggerakan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan kekiri, menepuk kedua tangan mereka, menimbulkan perpaduan musik yang indah. Lapangan kampus pun menjadi semakin ramai karena ada pertunjukkan dadakan seperti ini. acara semakin riuh saat sang penari menebarkan senyumnya kepada penonton, tepatnya kepada mahasiswi kampus tersebut. Pertunjukkan menjadi semakin panas, para penonton bersorak huuuuuuuuuuu~ mereka iri dengan seseorang yang beruntung di tarik oleh penari tampan tersebut ke tengah lapangan. Yang di tarik malah kebingungan di tengah lapangan, dia hanya diam sambil melihat namja di depannya menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan indah mengikuti hentakan musik. Namja tampan itu menari memutari penonton beruntung yang di tariknya.

"kenapa sore seperti ini ada yang memutar musik sangat nyaring? Tidak biasanya"Tanya changmin

"aku juga tidak tau, sepertinya asal suara itu dari lapangan kampus"jawab eunhyuk  
"ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat kyuhyun, kemana anak itu?"

"aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku lihat dia pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, sudahlah~ lebih baik kita melihat apa yang terjadi di lapangan"ajak changmin merangkul bahu eunhyuk

Musik berakhir, para penonton bersorak sorai,bertepuk tangan, mereka puas dengan pertunjukkan yang di tampilkan namja tersebut. Tapi pertunjukkan itu belum selesai bagi namja tampan yang tadi melakukan dance, dia melepaskan selayer berwarna putih yang mengikat dileher penonton beruntung tersebut. Di pegangnya sisi kanan dan kiri selayer putih tersebut dan menariknya keatas lalu selayer itu berubah menjadi bunga mawar merah yang cantik ,dia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah ditangannya kepada penonton yang beruntung tadi sambil berkata "narakjungbei" penonton beruntung tersebut mengambilnya, walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan namja di depannya, dia hanya tersenyum.

"ahh~ pertunjukkan sudah berakhir"terdengar kalimat changmin kecewa

"anni~ ini belum berakhir, kamu liat dua orang disana, bukankah salah satu dari mereka itu sungmin? Sedang apa dia disana?"

"nde~ geurae… sungmin sedang memegang bunga mawar merah, dan namja itu bukankah mahasiswa pindahan yang kita temui di kantin?"ujar changmin menyipitkan matanya.

"jangan… jangan…"ucapnya mereka berbarengan, menatap satu sama lain.

"kita harus memberitahukan pada kyuhyun"ujar changmin hendak berlari tapi di tahan oleh eunhyuk. "mworago?"tanyanya.

"lihat itu"menggerakan dagunya kearah lapangan.

Ada seorang namja yang berjalan ketengah lapangan, dia berjalan kearah namja cantik yang sedang memegang bunga mawar merah pemberian namja yang tadi menunjukkan dance hip-hopnya. Penonton beruntung yang diketahui adalah seorang namja cantik, primadona kampus yang tidak lain adalah sungmin ditarik oleh seseorang. Para penontonpun kembali bersorak keras saat mengetahui sosok namja yang tengah menarik namja cantik tersebut salah satu primadona kampus juga,bahkan teriakan penonton lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sungmin hanya diam ditarik namja itu. Tidak berusaha melawan ataupun menarik tangannya. Sesampainya diparkiran mobil, namja itu melepas tangan sungmin. Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan sungmin sendiri di parkiran.

"dia itu kenapa? Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Kenapa menarikku, membawaku kesini tapi malah meninggalkanku sendiri! Dasar namja aneh!"banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di otak sungmin.

TBC~

Hayoooo kira-kira siapa yang menarik tangan sungmin?


End file.
